Carburetors are devices that can be used to mix fuel with air to power combustion engines typically including gasoline powered internal combustion engines. A carburetor may include a fuel metering system that helps to control the amount of fuel supplied to air flowing through a passage of the carburetor for mixing the fuel with air and supplying it to the engine. Some metering systems employ a diaphragm that oscillates or reciprocates during operation to open and close a metering valve admitting fuel to a chamber from which it is supplied to the passage for mixing with air. The large number of cycles experienced by such diaphragms, when combined with physical interaction with other metering system components and continuous exposure to solvent-containing fuels can result in a harsh operating environment that causes wear and degradation of the diaphragm. In a spark ignited internal combustion so-called small engine the diaphragm must fully open the valve with a small pressure differential which is typically not more than negative (−)0.9956 kPa or −10.16 gf/cm2 and usually about a −0.50 kPa or −5.0 gf/cm2.